


A Favor? My Pleasure

by Mother_Shay



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Shay/pseuds/Mother_Shay
Summary: Prompt: You sold your soul to the devil some years ago. Today he gives it back and says “I need a favor”Luna first encounters the devil as a teenager and offers her soul in exchange for magic. Years later he returns and needs her help tracking down a powerful creature that's harming people. Her power comes from sex so predictably, things get intense. Better than her wildest dreams.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	A Favor? My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for a writing group I joined recently ..They haven't been as active so I've decided to try my hand here. Since Lucifer is who he is, this turned smutty. It's my first time writing anything like this, actually even finishing anything of this length, so the tempo might be off. I am super nervous to share this so encouraging comments would be SO welcome. Hopefully it doesn't suck and you enjoy it!

I remember it often in my dreams..

  


Back when I was sixteen, surrounded on all sides by the angst and trials of puberty and pressures from impending adulthood, I came out as a witch. I knew it fully in my heart that that was who I was meant to be and I could feel the magic in the depth of my soul, but I couldn’t access it. Someone or something had me blocked from my destiny and it enraged me. After all the research and ceremony did nothing to help my situation, I decided to try a conjuring. I had heard of people gaining power from deals, The Crucible was hysteria but the basis behind it seemed sound. I consulted my books and found an incantation and sigil that should work, and went out to an old abandoned crossroads not too far from our house to perform it.  
  
I was about two thirds through my invocation when I heard a British accent behind me “You’re doing it all wrong.” I whipped my head around and was immediately drawn in by the mischievous grin on his unbelievably striking face. This guy was the original “tall, dark and handsome”.  
  
It took me a while to think past his beauty to remember that he had spoken. “Pardon?” I asked.  
  
He chuckled and walked towards me. “You don’t need all the bells and whistles love, I am an angel remember? A prayer would suffice.” I was again on the slow side processing his words. My confusion must have shown because he continued with “Lucifer Morningstar, at your service” and he reached a hand down to me to help pull me up. I don’t typically do well with casual touching but I was so enchanted I couldn’t help but automatically reach up for him. He gently pulled me to my feet and didn’t move away, I didn’t step back either so we were a bit closer than typically appropriate. I couldn’t help but feel I had to stay near him, I didn’t pull from his grasp either. He slowly drew my hand to his mouth and whispered against my skin “tell me your deepest desire” and kissed it gently.  
  
I stopped breathing. Who was this gorgeous man that had the audacity to interrupt my spell, was he really the devil? And why was he hitting on me? why did I want to answer him? I was better than this, I needed to get a grip on myself. “I…I..I want you..” I stopped and took a deep breath “I want you to back off”.  
  
He chuckled again and dropped my hand, but he didn’t give me the space I had demanded. He gave me some serious eye contact instead “Go on, tell me what you want most in life, what do you truly desire?” 

The truth of what happened after that is not as often featured. My subconscious prefers to fill in the next part with the most satisfying sexual experience of my life, a true erotic awakening from the man that offered the forbidden fruit himself. What truly conspired was that he gave me the ability to access all parts of myself, my fearsome power being the most important. For a deal that size my soul was required to be forfeit. I steadily grew my abilities daily through practice and learning, and quickly became more powerful than any other witch I met. Now at 28 I am the high priestess for a large coven and had many other practitioners seek out my wisdom and hands for help with their casting. 

  


It was a week before Beltane when I was reading in a park, sitting against a tree, intent on my book. I felt a ripple of power go through me, like someone’s own personal wind. The wind seemed to settle low in my belly. I slowly turned my head to the right, and there he was again after all these years. I had never expected to see him again. His magnetism had me standing up before I could even think about it. He was smiling and sauntering towards me. “High priestess, my how you’ve grown”, he was holding his hand out to me as he got closer but I wasn’t sure what his intention was, I warily put it in his hand and he brought it to his mouth for a kiss, so like that moment all those years ago. Then he backed up and held it out again as if to get a better look. I was used to men appreciating my body, but never had one affected me this way before. I smiled shyly and then dipped my head. He moved in again and put his finger under my chin to lift my head and meet my eyes. Gods I wanted to kiss him. He smirked like he knew what I was thinking.  
  
“Call me Luna”, I managed to breathe out.  
  
Still amused, he said “Luna then. Your power is as magnificent as you are. You have done well with my gift, you are the strongest witch on the continent- which is what brings me here. Sorry to skip the foreplay and go right to the deed, but I need a favor.” I nodded to show I was listening. He still had my hand, he looked around then led us to sit on a nearby bench. He dropped the connection but sat close to me, like a lover would.  
  
“Your favor?” I asked, “What could I help you with that you couldn’t do yourself?”  
  
He looked serious for once, “I can’t give you many details because it’s a police investigation but I need your help with a spell. There’s a succubus that I need to talk to but she has powerful shields and is able to keep me from detecting her. I think human magic might be able to circumvent her warding, but she is strong so I need someone equally strong to cast.”  
  
I considered what he said, usually succubi weren’t that strong, she must have either been very old or a witch herself before she became a succubus. “Are you asking for a summoning or a locator spell?”  
  
“A summoning,” he clarified, “We need to make sure we have her at a very specific time and can’t take the risk that she’s not near enough to get to quickly.”  
I thought some more. Succubi generally weren’t anything I needed to worry about. Since my soul was already destined for hell they had nothing to gain from me so I have never been targeted. I knew all about them of course, in theory, but hadn’t actually met one. I looked at him, he was still smiling but it seemed to be a bit more strained, he had said he couldn’t tell me much but it seemed he was holding back more than he would like. “What aren’t you telling me? Is there risk?”  
  
He seemed to flinch a bit. “To be honest my dear, I’m not certain. Succubi usually only deal in sex magic and typically harm when you have intercourse. But she was almost as powerful as you in her first life and seems to have held on to a lot of her tricks. Summoning her might trigger automatic defenses in her shielding, or she might have an offensive power that we don’t know about. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, but you might be damaged.”  
  
“Is this an order? Can I say no?”  
  
“I said a favor and I meant it. You are free to say what you wish.” He looked stern, it was slightly humorous to see that expression on his usually amused face. “I will however offer you something in return. All those years ago you bargained away your eternal soul to become your true self. I can offer it back to you as repayment for helping me without risking what you have gained.”  
  
I was stunned. My soul…back? I wasn’t sure how to feel. Over the years I hadn’t focused on the fact that my soul was headed straight for the dark side after my passing. In fact, as a devout pagan I wasn’t entirely certain I believed in heaven and hell, and yet I was speaking to the devil. If I was in fact destined to endure wicked torture for all of time, I wanted to avoid it if I could. Despite being “damned” I had lived a good life, mostly. My charitability outweighed my sins by far in my own estimation. My belief in Karma and reincarnation kept me on the lighter side of the grey scale, I definitely wasn’t strictly a white witch, though. Had it been enough? What if calling the demoness got me killed? Even if I had my soul back, what if my good wasn’t enough to offset the bad? I shook my head to clear it. No, I could die tomorrow and go straight to hell, it would be worth any potential risk to even have a chance at setting the scales right. “I will grant your favor, conditionally.”  
  
“Conditionally? You want more than the rights to your soul?” The amused expression was back.  
  
“Not precisely, although I might need your help securing supplies depending on how soon you wanted to do this.” He nodded, he apparently thought that was reasonable. He made a hand motion for me to continue. “I mostly want to confirm that you know what we are getting in to. How aware are you of how my magic works, do you know what this will entail?”  
  
That got a full on smile. “Yes priestess I think I know what I’m signing on for. Not unsimilar to our succubus, your power tends to be based in matters of the body, correct? It will be my pleasure to offer the assistance you need to complete your invocation.”  
  
I blushed a bit at the double meaning, but nodded, holding eye contact. “Yes. For most castings I can work within myself just fine and not have any problems. For something requiring this level of magic I will need..a power up. I typically chose a willing sacrifice for ritual sex, they consent to have a small part of their force drained in order to charge me up, it is a temporary dip but a drop in power all the same. The stronger she is the greater the sacrifice will need to be.”  
  
“I take it you have not had an angel consenting to be the offer, before. A small amount of my power will be far greater than even the largest human contribution and should suffice for the bonding. If we wait for Beltane the fertility holiday should give us an extra boost as well. I have full confidence we can safely perform without risking our safety by the cost.”  
  
I couldn’t believe how cavalier we were being. We were discussing me, mating with the devil. A temporary mating yes, but a consummation all the same. With. The. Devil. I had been dreaming about it for years, but fantasy and reality are two separate things. Would it be evil? Did I care if it was? Just sitting next to him I had a hard time thinking straight, it was a physical effort to stop myself from reaching out and touching him. I wanted more than anything to climb into his lap, kiss him like my life depended on it, and ride him until dawn. I have always enjoyed a healthy sex life because of who I am and how my magic manifests, but I had never felt so strongly about someone before. Would it affect my performance during the conjuring? Magic tends to be more about intent than actuality but a wrongly pronounced word or misplaced sigil could also be bad. Maybe multiple mortal offerings at once from the powerful men I knew would be safer. Did I want safer? At this moment, I desperately needed to be with Lucifer more than I needed to be cautious. My deepest desire at this point in time was to have him fill my need, fulfill the longings that have been tantalizing me from my years’ worth of dreams.  
  
I had been holding eye contact the whole time. Instead of feeling forced it felt weighty, like a foreplay of itself. I knew my gaze had heat in it, and I believe I saw a rising desire respond in him. We were still so close to each other, it would take no effort at all to lean in to him and offer myself now. My eyes flicked down to his lips, debating it. Instead his mouth started talking. “I can put you into contact with a man I have for supplies and he can get you what you need in time. There will be no cost to you so do not worry about using your own materials as far as consumables, tell him everything you require. As for the matter of desire..” He leaned in like he was going to kiss me, I closed my eyes in anticipation but instead felt him go past, mouth to my ear. “I would love to ravish you against this tree right now but I’m afraid I simply don’t have the time it would take to dedicate to being thorough. I shall be waiting impatiently for next week.”  
  
As he pulled away his lips brushed my cheek and so close to my mouth, everything below my belly tightened in anticipation. I opened my eyes to see him in front of me, remarkably close again. I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the side of his mouth, “Looking forward to it Lucifer”. Knowing that he wanted me too put me back on my game. I gave him my best man-eating grin with a cocked brow and got up and started the walk back towards my car, I’d never be able to concentrate on my book now and I had new research to dive into. I felt him watching me walking away so I put a little extra sway into my step.  
  
He yelled after me “I’ll text you with details!”. I just lifted my hand up in response and didn’t bother to turn around. I heard him laugh but I kept going.

  


The next week passed by in a blur. I flipflopped between being unbelievably excited, somewhat nervous, and insatiably lustful. Lucifer had texted the contact info for his goods man and I had been preparing with him all week. Everything we needed was ready and he was going to bring it directly to the circle tonight. Lucifer had also texted me other things, which prompted me to respond in kind. A few suggestive selfies and I was practically vibrating in anticipation for seeing him. I was no longer worried about my lack of clear headedness around him. Our exchanges throughout the week, initiated by him, made me feel more powerful and in control and helped me see him more as a man and less as an untouchable angel. I had also flown through my ritual forwards and backwards as many times as I could to start muscle memory. Even if I ended up being more affected than I planned, hopefully my reflexes would automatically kick on and do most of the work for me. It honestly wasn’t too complicated so I wasn’t as anxious as I expected. I was looking forward to it. I had enjoyed my day with my coven at a may day feast, drinking, laughing, dancing and enjoying ourselves. It was a great way to let off some of the nervous energy that had built up over the week. I just finished some meditation and prayer to ground and center myself. I felt calm and ready. I was the most powerful witch in North America, I can do this. I double checked the sky, I had about thirty minutes until dusk. It was time to go. 

  


I got to the circle that I typically used and Lucifers’ man, Angelo, was just pulling in with all my goods. I introduced myself and helped unload. When he was done and getting back into his car it was time to go to work. I didn’t need anyone’s help for prep. Lucifer wasn’t coming until full dark when it would be time to begin. There were four separate spells we were going to be working tonight, a protection circle, a devils trap to contain her once she arrived, the bonding ritual to build magic, then the summoning to call. I organized my tools I had brought with what Angelo had provided on the alter. I preferred to use my own athame for my castings, and I had prepped a couple bottles of herb mixtures as home to save time as well.  
  
I started with my circle of protection, it is needed anytime a magic user is doing casting that isn’t basic. My ritual got more complicated as the spellwork got harder. Though my strongest circle is usually a second nature and needs hardly any effort, I had to rework my wording a bit to keep out ill wishers rather than the generic “evil” I usually fell back on. I wasn’t sure where Lucifer would fall on that scale and I didn’t need to exile my dance partner for the evening. I drew my athame across my forearm pretty deeply, the circle was maybe 20 feet across- I need a lot of blood, and I started walking the boundary. “Gods and Goddesses, guardians who watch over us, we ask for your protection from ill wishers this evening. Let any in the circle be protected by your divine power. With my words and my blood, it is done.” I was walking the perimeter as I spoke and ended at the beginning, as I crossed it I felt the power pulse as it closed. This one would let anyone in or out if they had no ill intentions and would prevent all manner of people and creatures who would interfere in our work given the chance. I had about twenty minutes until my Devil arrived and I still had more work to do. Next step was to put candles all around the edge of the circle for light, we didn’t have any electricity here because it sometimes caused spells to go awry. Then I went to the alter again for my notes to grab the sigil I needed to draw for the trap. This was also pretty standard but I had added in the specific succubi symbol as well to make sure it was effective. This one had no incantation, just drawing and visualization. I took my fancy iron bowl I used for rituals and slashed at my forearm again with my blade. I didn’t need as much blood this time so I didn’t have to go deep or long thankfully. After about a tablespoon of blood collected in the bowl I added some black paint and salt and concentrated on towering stone walls while I mixed. That was always my mental image for shields and trappings, stone felt the most solid and fortified to me and the intent behind it mattered more than the actual strength of the material chosen. When it felt charged enough I went over to the bottom right of the circle where the ground was mostly dirt and I started dipping my athame in the paint mixture and carving the sigil in the ground while picturing my walls coming up tall and strong. I very carefully copied the drawing, any mistake could be catastrophic when dealing with an entity as powerful as this one. The Septacle took more time than a pentagram but I wasn’t cutting any corners here. When it was done I felt the strength coming off of it, it could probably trap Lucifer himself if necessary.  
  
Speaking of the Devil, I could now feel him behind me. Full dark had just fallen and my belly lurched from anticipation. I very carefully finished reviewing my work, which he didn’t interrupt. When I was satisfied everything was correct I called softly “Blessed Beltane Lucifer,” and then I closed my eyes, lifted my hands and concentrated- and the candles lit. I turned around to look at him. Gods he looked gorgeous.  
  
He was outside the circle still but close enough that I could see he was smiling and seemed to be in good spirits. “A most happy holy holiday, Priestess. May I enter?” he indicating past the boundary of the circle.  
  
“You may, there should be nothing restricting you.” He walked across the border easily, I wasn’t surprised- I knew he meant me no harm. “the circle will protect us against anyone who means to do ill by us.”  
  
“How will we get the succubus in? Surely she means us ill.”  
  
“My summoning will trump the protection, especially with all the power we’ll be putting into it. As she’ll be getting called directly into the trap she won’t be free to injure us. We should have no issues.” I looked to the moon, “We should get started soon, are you ready?” He nodded. “Ok great I’ll give you a rough idea of what’s going to happen and then we can begin. I’ve already drawn the trap over there, made with iron, blood, and salt, it is charged enough to hold her for a while if necessary. If you need it more than a couple days I will have to refresh it.”  
  
“That shouldn’t be necessary, we anticipate being done by dawn.”  
  
I nodded, he had kept details very vague so I am glad it would suit his timeline, although I wouldn’t have minded an excuse to see him again. “Sounds good. I prepped the trap but I wasn’t able to start any work on the summoning itself except for the herb mixtures. I need some of your blood since your power is the main battery. We’ll both cut our arm and donate a small amount of blood to combine with paint and an herb mixture for that. Then we’ll use another concoction to anoint our chakras to open the power before the bonding, and you’ll have a symbol drawn on your chest that will siphon your power when the moment comes. After we’re done and I get my level up I use the blood to draw the sigils and call her to us. Like I mentioned she will appear right in the trap. Am I missing anything?”  
  
“You seem to have everything well thought out. I hate to ‘smash and dash’ but I’ll need you to depart right after she is called, to ensure your continued safety and for the integrity of the investigation. My partner will arrive shortly after the succubus and she will be most displeased if she thinks I’ve involved you more than necessary. And I doubt you desire to be brought to the attention of law enforcement.”  
  
“That is certainly, not my desire” I said honestly, but couldn’t help but to bite my lip afterwards thinking about what I DID want.  
  
He moved forward at the lip bite, staring at my mouth, seeing it as an invitation. “Very well then, Luna. Let us commence and meet both of our desires this evening.” He was in front of me in the middle of the circle. I looked up into his eyes, there was no doubt he was talking about having me, and not successfully calling the succubus as his pressing need. There was so much heat in his look I thought I might alight.  
  
“Indeed”, I agreed. He was wearing his usual suit, and we needed skin so I reached up to slide the jacket off. A couple tugs on his tie loosened it up and he drew it over his own head. While still meeting his eyes I started to unbutton his shirt. Halfway down I stopped, switched to his belt. I unbuckled it but left it threaded in his pants, and pulled the bottom of his shirt out of place. I reached for one arm and pulled it front of my face to undo his cuff, laying a kiss on his knuckles while I did so. It was the first superfluous touch of the evening and I saw his eyes flash darker in response. I pulled his hand to my cheek and pushed my face into it. He leaned down towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was sweet and sensual and everything I dreamt it would be. I pressed my lips firmer to him and offered him my mouth, he obliged and swept his tongue in between my lips and along my own. The first taste of him was magnificent, it was as if he was desire personified. Our tongues danced gracefully together, in sync and anticipatory. After a minute I pushed gently against his chest and pulled away, then continued to work at the buttons. I gave him a surprised sort of smile but it was quickly wiped away by the look of intent he was wearing. I finished his buttons and his other cuff. I left him to take off the shirt. “I need to get the herbs and tools”, thankfully I didn’t sound as out of breath as I felt. I backed up to the alter, not wanting to take my eyes off of him. His shirt was off and he was beautiful. Muscled and well defined but not overly bulky. No body hair to hide any of his perfection. Deceptively broad, strong shoulders had been hiding under his tailored clothes. I lost track of how far I had moved and bumped my back into the alter. I braced myself on it and took a deep breath. I could do this without getting too caught up, I need to stay focused.  
  
I turned around to grab the athame, bowl, and jars of herbs. I didn’t feel him come up behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders, they were bare thanks to the halter tie back dress I was wearing. I had wanted something light and pretty for the party this afternoon, and easy to remove for this evening. It was black and lacy but also flowing, flattering in a way that had my body begging to be touched. He again, obliged. He kept one hand light on my shoulder and the other traced my spine down to the top of the dress, I was open to midback so it was a long way down. The fastening was corset-esque, but less troublesome. He undid the tie and slowly worked his fingers down the laces, loosening them. I continued working while he was occupied at my back. I poured the red paint and one of the mixes into the bowl and gently stirred. It was hard to concentrate on what I was doing with his touch so tantalizing behind me. He had finished the ties and was now stroking his hands exploring my back, shoulders, and arms and the tattoos and markings I had. I set up the athame next to the bowl, and put another jar beside that. I had the mixture in my hand that needed to be used over his heart for the siphon to work, but I almost dropped it when I felt him lean in and kiss the serpent I had inked into my right shoulder blade. I leaned back into him and tipped my head to the side. He moved his mouth up to my neck and brought his hands around my waist, stepping in closer. From this position I could feel his eagerness against my back , and it was heady. I involuntarily gave a little moan and pushed against him harder, and he responded by pulling my hips tightly against his front. He added some tongue to his kiss on my neck and I shuddered. He spun me around and pressed me against him again, capturing my lips in another unbelievable kiss. I could happily kiss him all night, but this position didn’t allow me to do the work that I needed to do for us to progress. I threw myself into him for a few more minutes, pressing myself against his hardness in front with my arms around his neck to keep his face close. I pulled my mouth back for a moment and whispered, “we need to finish the preparations.” He shut me up with another kiss.  
  
A few more minutes and he broke from my mouth “Right then, chakras and my symbol. Which one first?”  
  
“Your symbol. I need to undress for the chakras..”  
  
“Quite right, if you disrobe first I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from taking you and everything needs to be ready beforehand.” He sounded so low, his voice was almost a growl.  
  
I placed one hand on his chest over his heart to keep some space and brought the jar to my mouth, dislodging the cork with my teeth. I dipped a finger in and got the paste coated sufficiently. I brought my hand back to his heart and started drawing. “God and Goddess bless us, with our joining we welcome your seed.” He leaned forward and started kissing my neck again, I didn’t stop him, but craned my head to the side so I could continue to see what I was doing. “I bind you to me this evening, allow your power to fulfill my need.” At the end he stopped his work on my neck and shuddered, as I almost collapsed. With the first part of the mating we could feel what the other was experiencing, and the air was suddenly thick with the need as both our desires instantly doubled.  
  
He came crashing to me again, his mouth eating hungrily at mine and grabbing me wherever was within his reach. I threw the bottle to the side and put one hand on his waist and around to his back and another wrapped in his hair, holding on for dear life. His one hand on my low hip, almost on my ass kept me tight against him as he pushed me back against the alter for more leverage. His other was around my back on the bare skin and I didn’t realize he was going for the tie at my neck until I felt it fall open. The top was pressed tight enough between my chest and his that it stayed where it was supposed to for the moment. He followed the falling of the string as it went down my front with his hands, he ended up cupping my breast and stroking softly against my nipple which he could feel hardened through the thin material. The movement pushed us apart enough that the dress started to slip down. He pulled his tongue back slightly from my mouth, and bit my bottom lip eagerly on his way out. “I absolutely adore this outfit. Now I’m taking it off.” He moved his hands to the top of the dress that was already slipping down and pushed it past my chest and from there the weight of it dropped itself. He took a step back to look at me, and said “You are absolutely ravishing.”  
  
I didn’t feel shy or embarrassed, I knew I had a figure that was pleasing to the eye. Full chest and hips that were emphasized with my lace black booty cut shorts, slimmer waist to give me a nice hourglass shape. I frequently had men on their knees worshipping my body with their hands and mouths, telling me I was beautiful, the Goddess incarnate, everything they had ever hoped for in a woman. Having this stunning man reiterate It was heady, I never got tired of hearing it. I was confident in myself and my body, not shamed by my sexual side at all. He caressed my chest as he came in closer again, the kiss he offered me was softer than before, not as demanding, but no less intoxicating. I pulled back after a moment and managed to breathe out “chakras”. He reached behind me to get the last jar with the ointment, pushing himself closer to me in the process. Feeling how hard he was through his pants against my abdomen made me near dizzy with desire but we were so close, if I could stay on track for a few more minutes we could finally be joined. He didn’t back up after he had the jar. He handed it to me while keeping me pinned to the alter. I dipped two fingers in and offered it to him, he did the same, but made it seem so much more sexual that I had to close my eyes for a moment to get a grip on myself. “Repeat after me.”  
  
I touched my fingers above his chest “Anahata for love”.  
  
He mirrored me and said in his lovely accent “Anahata for love.”  
  
I touched his adam’s apple and said “Vishuddha for truth”, he did the same. Next I touched his upper abdomen and said “Manipura for the self”, and he followed my example, but his fingers lingering longer than necessary. Forehead was next, I put my fingers on his third eye and said “Ajna for intuition,”  
  
He caressed my head and repeated “Ajna for intuition”.  
  
I looked in his eyes as I touched right above his pant line, so close to that distracting bulge. “Swadhisthana for pleasure”, this time it was I who lingered longer than I had to.  
  
He reached down and touched me in the same spot, so achingly close, my breath caught. “Swadhisthana for pleasure”, the way he said pleasure made me whimper on the spot. I had to continue, we were so near the end.  
  
“sahasrara for connection” as I touched the top of his head. He followed suit. I licked my lips before the last one. I reached around behind him and dipped my fingers into his pants. I heard his breath catch in his throat this time as I rubbed the base of his spine, his tail bone, right at the swell of his ass. “Muladhara for foundation” I whispered.  
  
He pushed my panties down completely in the back, baring my backside to the stone of the alter. He grabbed me with both hands, and stuck one finger between my cheeks and rubbed. “Muladhara for foundation.”  
  
I grabbed the top of his pants and started pushing them down to reach the bounty I could no longer stand to ignore. “Chakras as one,” as I rubbed my hand along the long stretch of him threatening to break out of his briefs.  
  
“Chakras as one.” As he was ripping my underwear clean off I felt his power explode outward. We both stumbled as we felt each others potential saturating the air. I was living, breathing, him and his power, I could feel it caressing all over me, surrounding every inch of me, but it wasn’t mine yet. He was evidently as affected by mine as I was his. Opening yourself up to another person like this was even more overwhelming than sharing just desires.  
  
I continued my work on his pants after I recovered. I pulled them all the way down and knelt on the ground. I pulled first one shoe and then the next off, and yanked his legs from out of his pants. I looked all the way up the line of his body to meet his eyes. He was staring intently. Not breaking my gaze, I gently folded the top of his shorts down, freeing his erection from the confines of his underwear. I had to look then, his incredible length and girth in all its glory made my mouth go dry for a moment. I firmly wrapped my hand around his base and leaned forward the last couple inches to gently lick the liquid that had started seeping slowly from the slit of him. I felt him shudder in my hand, I looked up at him again and saw his eyes close and his breath coming harder. I used my other hand to gently push back the foreskin that was covering the head of him, and licked the underside on his sensitive frenulum. His penis jumped in response and I heard him gasp. I smiled at the reaction and brought him fully into my mouth. I rolled my tongue up and down while tightening my lips around him over my teeth. I moved my head back and forth over him a few times and felt his hand come into my hair, guiding me how he liked it. I followed the path of my mouth with my hand so I could stimulate all of him at once. When my hand was touching the base of him again I pulled it away and put as much of him into my mouth as I could. I couldn’t stay there for long because of my gag reflex but I brought myself back up and down again quickly, relaxing my throat as much as I could to let him in. I was rewarded with an “Oh, yes!” from him. I continued for a few more minutes but then he drew away from my face. He folded to his knees in front of me so we were at the same level again. He grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me eagerly. I brought my hands up to his chest to discover the muscled planes with my fingers. The soft pucker of his nipple, the hard lines down his center, he felt so good.  
  
He released my face and started touching my body as well. He drew his hands down my shoulders, on top of my arms, down to my wrists. Since my hands were on his chest, the positioning left him near my breasts, and when he brushed against them I couldn’t help but to make a small gasp. That was all the encouragement he needed and he moved his hands to my front. He started by stroking the underside of my breasts. The barest hint of touch had me arching my back and pushing harder against him. I moved my own hands to give him better access. He dragged his fingers around the swell to each side, exploring in soft circles around and around. He switched to back and forth motions, running his fingers over my nipples on his path up and down. Sometimes stopping for a small twist or gentle squeeze but mostly just rubbing. Finally I couldn’t take it anymore, I grabbed his wrists and positioned his palms more firmly over me, pushing them around to stimulate my peaks more aggressively. I laid my hands over top his and pulled them down a bit more so his thumb and forefinger were positioned around the center. I used our fingers together to pinch harder than he had been before, and moaned a little into his mouth at the touch. I moved my hands up to his neck and hair to kiss him more deeply while he continued to play with different amounts of pressure. The harder he went the more encouraging the noises I made were. I didn’t mind a bit of pain alongside my pleasure, it heightened the experience. He pulled away from my mouth and kissed and licked his way down my neck to my chest to meet up with his hands. Being as he was taller than me I had to practically do a back bend to offer myself up to him. He licked all around my puckered skin and then brought me into his mouth, using his tongue to roll my nipple along inside his mouth. “Mmmmm”, I liked that very much. He started biting me and I made a soft keening noise, I liked that even better. He again played with the amount of pressure he could use, and sometimes with the teeth it can be a finer line to balance but he always seemed to know when it was almost too much and pull back a bit. As long as blood wasn’t being drawn I was wonderful. He bit on my bud and around it, alternating between licks and nibbles and I was mad with desire.  
  
His hand abandoned the other side to trace the short distance from my breast down to my center, which was eagerly awaiting him. I was already slick with need so it was no effort at all for him to ease two fingers in between my legs to find that sensitive bundle of nerves at my apex. He rubbed there over and around, gently and more direct to find out what pleased me. Like before, he soon realized that it would be hard for him to apply more pressure than I wanted. I was panting and moaning so frequently I was practically begging for him to enter me. He complied, but with those clever fingers instead of the length that I ached for. His thumb continued to circle above while his two fingers slipped inside to show me what they were capable of. He didn’t try to give me a preview of what would happen later with thrusting or rapid fire movement, instead he expertly reached up to the spot a few inches in on the front and focused his attentions there. Within a few moments I could feel the start of my orgasm coming already. I pulled back from him and he lifted his head. I was transfixed by his eyes, they were like liquid fire. I managed to choke out “It feels too good, I won’t take long. We need to finish together, with you inside of me.”  
  
The mischievous grin that slowly crossed his face spoke volumes about what he thought of that. “I believe I can do that,” in that beautiful accent of his. He grabbed me by my ass to pull me closer, preparing himself to move, “Heads or tails?”  
  
I laughed, jokes at a time like this, I shook my head. “Neither. Just like this face to face. I want to see you and feel all of you.”  
  
“Works for me.” He used his grasp on my bottom to pull me up to his hips. He spread his knees a little bit further apart for better balance and positioned the head of himself at my opening. I was up a little high so I slowly worked myself down on top of him, pushing him in inch by inch. It was amazing and agonizing all at once. He was sheathed all the way inside and I was already shuddering from the feel of him. I felt so full, complete for the first time in my life. It felt like he was made to be there, created just for my pleasure. I pulled his face the short distance to mine so I could consume him again, I wanted to feel him inside me everywhere. I didn’t have a whole lot leverage from this position, but I could put my feet down behind him, in between his spread legs for a little control over my movement. He had more range than I did, he went back and forth and side to side while on his knees. If he were clothed the hip thrusts would have looked ridiculous but the movement of him inside of me, stretching to make more room, I don’t care how it looked if it felt this damn good.  
  
He stopped the side to side movement and focused on the back and forth. He wasn’t even really coming in and out, he was just pushing further and further in. His angle was perfect for hitting my G spot, between that and the pressure of our bodies pushing on my clitoris I could already feel the orgasm starting to build. I pull back a bit from the kiss and looked into his eyes “Not, Much, Longer” I couldn’t help but to time my words to the pushing force of him.  
  
“Good. Won’t, last” He answered in the same fashion, looking at me so intently.  
  
I had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other resting over his heart where I had drawn the sigil. I needed to be touching him there when the orgasm came for us. I didn’t have to wait long, a couple more pushes into me and I could feel it rightthere. “Now, with me?”.  
  
“Yes, Yes!” The second yes turned into a yell as he thrust harder and harder and one last final time as deep as he could go to finish. I felt him release inside of me and it put me over the edge as well, my pleasure exploded all around me, I threw my head back and rocked my hips against him a few more times to draw every ounce from him. I wasn’t screaming, but I was significantly louder than I usually was, letting anyone who might be too close know what a thorough and experienced lover he was to bring such gratification.  
  
My nails were digging into his neck and his chest and as we both finished my hand pushed into the symbol there. With that connection I could feel his power drawing from him through the sigil as a conduit, up my arm and through my body. His essence, his power inside of me like that was like the force of three orgasms. I threw my head back again and I definitely screamed this time. Every nerve of my body was charged as if I had been electrocuted, except the lightning was the most intense pleasure that had ever existed. I could feel every atom alight and alive, burning ready to do whatever I needed them to. I was tingling and quaking and I had never experienced so many different stimulations at once. It was almost too much. I looked back to Lucifer. My eye sight was different, I could see as clearly as if the sun had risen, but also everything was more rich and detailed. I knew if I gazed into a mirror I would see mostly pupil and probably some stars looking back at me. My lover’s eyes were actual flames this time, and I kept seeing flashes of another face below his, with magnificent wings spread out behind him but it was as if the channel was changing too fast to focus. I wasn’t scared, I was intrigued. If this was what he truly looked like he was beautiful in a completely different way. I reached out to his face and cupped his cheek, bringing his mouth back to mine for a soft kiss.  
  
I pulled away and slowly detangled myself. I pushed myself up to stand, taking in my surroundings with my new vision. My dress was a short way away, I picked it up and pulled it over my head, and offered my back to Lucifer so he could tie it for me. It felt so normal but I wanted to be covered for the next part in case shit hit the fan. I walked back to the alter and grabbed my bowl with the paint in it and the blade. The angel had just finished putting his pants on, I held my hand out to him so he would join me. He closed the space in between us and took my hand. “What is the name of the succubus?”  
  
“Teresa.”  
  
“Thank you. I need to cut you now.” He nodded. “Hold this bowl please.” He took it. I turned myself into him so my back was pressed against his chest. It wasn’t the most convenient way to do it but if this was the last time I would be touching him I wanted to take full advantage. I had my athame in one hand and I was still holding his with my other. I brought our joined hands over my front so they were under my neck, his stacked on top of mine. “Place the bowl under our arms,” He moved his arm so both were wrapped around me. I leaned into him for just a moment, but I didn’t have much time to enjoy him being there. I brought the blade up and slashed down his arm and mine, cutting us both in one motion. Then I moved his hand with the bowl slightly so that all of the drippings would make it in. I let go of his hand and stepped away, turning to face him again. I raised the arm that was bleeding and, acting on instinct, I brought the wound to my mouth. I pressed my mouth to it and felt warm energy being released, our power mixed together healing his injury. I dropped his arm and took the bowl from him. I placed it on the altar next to the drawing of the summoning symbol I was going to use. I took a deep breath to steady myself.  
  
I dipped my fingers into the blood paint and started tracing the markings I had already written. Focusing every drop of power I had raging inside of me on my goal. I opened myself up and sent my abilities seeking outward. “Teresa, I summon you. I call you, Succubus, to me. With blood sacrifice, will, and power too, I Demand you, Teresa, to be.” The words directed my power. I could feel her shape like a blur in the night, but I couldn’t quite grasp it yet. I concentrated harder, pushing more of myself into it than I thought possible and yelled “Show yourself!” There she was, I could feel her more completely. She was strong indeed to require so much effort to find. I wrapped my power around her, her shields prevented her from being touched directly, curiously. But I could grab the air around her. I swooped like a funnel cloud, quick as I could before she could resist more, and deposited her right inside the trap.  
  
I reached out with my senses to probe around her gently, to make sure she was firmly stuck in the trap and that her own abilities weren’t reaching out somehow. Everything seemed as it should be, no hint of her through those large imaginary walls. I took a minute to look at her. She was ethereal. I don’t think it was entirely her magic making her seem attractive, with the level of power I still had in me I would be able to see through a glamour. She was just truly beautiful. That probably made the job of seduction easier for her. I doubt she had ever been denied. She was looking towards Lucifer. “I see you found a way to circumvent my warding. I thought I had blocked you completely but I hadn’t considered you using a witch for help. No natural witches are strong enough to call me. Where did this one come from?” She was staring at me now. Studying me, curious about me. Her eyes widened and she looked back to Lucifer. “You shared your self with her? Your spark and essence are riding through her body. I never dreamed you would put yourself at the mercy of a human like that. Until the magic fades you are hers completely.”  
  
“My heart might belong to her for the moment, or forever, and I wouldn’t mind. She has proven herself my equal, seemingly a perfect match for myself and my power. She is worthy of the honor.”  
  
I was stunned, was it the bonding talking or did he really think I was as fitting for him as I had thought him a perfectly made for me earlier? Teresa looked towards me now. I couldn’t quite read the expression on her face. Was it sadness? Pity? “Get away while you can. Lucifer knows only how to use people for his own means. He talks such pretty words but it’s all a farce. He’ll make you love him and need him more than you need your air to breathe, and then leave you lacking and drowning in his absence.”  
  
This was all too much for me right now, I was still drunk with power and not thinking completely straight. Even if the sex was mind blowing, world stoppingly amazing, we were not looking to mate for life or make this a long term relationship, everyone knows the devil would never commit. Why was she warning me? Wasted words. I responded “I have no illusions about what has transpired this evening. It was a means to an end, nothing more.” It hurt my heart a bit to say it, but I might as well get used to it now. He owed me nothing any longer, we had made no promises or plans to continue past this occasion. He could have everyone and anyone, he wouldn’t need me once the mating wore off. I would probably crave him for the rest of my days but I could manage to continue on with my life. Revisiting our magical evening when I dreamt as often as I pleased.  
  
He looked at me oddly. “Right…well everything seems to be in order. The detective will be here soon and we don’t want you here when she arrives. Don’t let Teresa upset you, she is under the illusion that anyone who denies her is merely trying to play the long game, and she deliberately ignored my insistence that I was not interested. We had a work connection that she desired to be more than it was, end of story.”  
  
“I didn’t ask for an explanation. You clearly have history but it doesn’t affect me at all. You are free to do as you wish. I am going to leave.. I’ll take my bowl and athame because I’ll need those but let me know when you are done so I can come back to clean up the rest.”  
  
“I’ll have Angelo bring everything back to you, don’t trouble yourself.” He was still looking strangely.  
  
“Ok then. Text me if anything else comes up that you need me for, I guess. I’ll see you around.”  
  
He walked up to me, took my hand in his own and brought it to his lips again. “I shall certainly sext you. I shall see you later. Sweet dreams.” He winked and dropped my hand.  
  
Alright then, whatever he meant by that. I was starting to crash a bit from magic rush. I grabbed what I needed and hiked the small trail back to my car. I climbed in and headed home. 

  


I fell right into the bed when I arrived. Most of my sleep was the deep rest of recovery, dreamless and rejuvenating. After what seemed like many hours I felt myself be pulled back to the events of this evening. I often revisit the activities of my day in my slumber to aid in the processing of information, but it didn’t feel quite the same. I was wearing a different dress, a clingy date night dress instead of the flowy party number I was wearing on my real body still. I was looking around to try to understand what was going on when Lucifer walked out from the path towards me in the clearing. I could feel his power lightly pulsing against my skin, which isn’t typical in my dreams. I walked to him and met him halfway. We stopped about a foot from each other and he reached up to touch my face. “Hello lover, I came to ensure that you have the sweetest dreams. I told you that I would see you later.” Then he smiled that devilish grin of his and kissed me, and there was nothing more real than the feeling of his mouth on mine.


End file.
